


But if you never try you'll never know

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Im gonna say it again in case you missed it, Jock!Harry, M/M, No Smut, Sad Louis, Scars, Triggers, selfharm, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can tell me anything. I know that you aren't okay, from your book you are far from it." Harry thumbs over Louis' small hands as he leans closer to Louis.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." Louis says before he takes a deep breath and looks down at their hands. "I just don't...like myself." He whispers so quietly that Harry's lucky he even heard it.</p><p>"Well, for a start, I like you." Harry says with a smile and Louis giggles at him before wiping some of his escaped tears away.</p><p> </p><p>or Harry finds a book in English class and it leads him to Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	But if you never try you'll never know

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know much about selfharm and cutting but I am depressed and some of Louis' thoughts are my own. I want to say that none of this is accurate and if you didnt read the tags please know that this could be triggering to some. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry is going to fall asleep if he has to listen to his English teacher ramble on any longer. He doesn't give two fucks about Huck Finn, but what he does care about is getting his small ass outside and on that football pitch.  
  
Harry Styles is one of the star pulps on his high school football team. Him and his best friend Niall are co captains. They have the first game of the season tomorrow and he _needs_ to practice. He's spent his summer lying on the couch with a concussion while his team practiced without him. So it's _very_ important that this class ends so he can start practicing right away.  
  
"-your homework tonight is to read the next chapter of Huck Finn and write a short summary on it." His teacher says cheerfully and Harry groans at the thought of having homework the _first fucking week of school_. "You have the rest of class to get started on it." Everyone starts to grab their books and Harry realizes that his is at home. He knows that no one will share because he's not the fastest reader out there. He looks around the room seeing if he can spot an extra book. After a minute of looking he spots a copy of Huck Finn sitting under the desk next to him. With a shrug he grabs it and starts to complete his homework.  
  
The bell rings ten minutes later and Harry has managed to scribble down a half ass summary of the chapter. He closes the book and stands up from his desk, ready for footie, but as soon as gets to the door his teacher his calling his name.  
  
"Don't forget your book Harry." She says and holds out the book in her freshly manicured hands. Harry opens his mouth to tell her it's not his but she's trusting it in his chest and pushing him out the door.  
  
"Bitch." Harry whispers as he takes the book and shoves it into his bookbag. The tall green eyed boy then starts on his way to the field ready for practice.  
  
*  
  
Harry is exhausted and sweaty when he finally pulls in his driveway. He knows he's screwed for the game tomorrow and there's nothing he can do about it except hope for the best. He grabs his bookbag and drags himself out of the car and into his house.  
  
"Hi honey how was school?" His mother, Anne asks from the living room. It's just him and his mum. His sister is living deep in London in a flat with her friends while their dad ran out on them a long time ago.  
  
"Peachy." Harry says and takes off his shoes slowly.  
  
"Dinners in the microwave if you want it."

"No thanks I'm gonna shower and go to bed." He calls back.  
  
"Okay good night Harry." She says a Harry starts to climb the stairs.  
  
"Night." He replies but not nearly loud enough for her to hear. He reaches his bed room and throws his bookbag on his best as he makes his way into the attached bathroom. He showers slowly as he tries his best to get the grass and mud from his hair and body.  
  
After his shower Harry doesn't even bother to get dressed as he throws himself on his bed next to his bookbag which is somehow half opened. He peers inside out of boredom and sees the Huck Finn book. Harry looks across the room with half opened eyes at his desk to see his own Huck Finn book. That means that someone is no doubt missing this one.  
  
The captain reaches in his bag and pulls out the book as he pushes his bookbag away from him and onto the ground. The cover of this book is more beat up than his but it's a schools book so. He opens the cover hoping to find the book owners name but instead he finds something completely unexpected.  


The words written in pencil and pen scattered across the back of the front cover scare Harry. They are dark words full of hatred and hurt. Harry runs his fingers over them to feel that whoever wrote these _carved_ them into the book.  
  
 _useless_  
  
 _ugly_  
  
 _fat_  
  
 _faggot_  
  
 _unwanted_

 _stupid_  
 **  
**And many, _many_ , more horrible words are written across the hardcover but what catches Harry attention the only sentence and also the only thing not written in black. The red letters haunt Harry as he reads them.  
  
 _I just want to die._  
  
That one scares Harry because he doesn't know how old this book is or if this person is even alive. He shivers at the thought. How did he miss this when he first opened the book? Are the haunting words only on the inside cover? Harry shakes his head as he starts to violently flip through the book searching for those cruel words. He finds no more but on the inside of the back cover in the bottom corner is the same handwriting, confirming the owner.  
  
 _L. T. 2014_.  
  
Harry knows that whoever this is they are still alive and Harry's going to try and keep it that way.  
  
*  
  
The next day at school Harry gets their early and stands outside his car. He watches as everyone enters the school hoping that somehow he will see this L. T. But no one stands out to him, because none of these kids should feel this way. After everyone else is in the school he sighs and makes his way in himself. He will find L. T.  
  
The whole school day consists of Harry not paying attention to his friends but to the other students. He studies everyone he sees and hopes that something about them will scream that they are L. T.  
  
When English comes Harry wants to punch himself because he wasted his whole day creeping his classmates out by his stares. He plops down in his English seat and listens to his bitch teacher drone on about the last chapter of Huck Finn they read.  
  
He pulls out L. T.'s copy and acts like he is paying attention. Halfway through the class when Harry's already chewed half of his pencil the door to the classroom slowly opens. Harry doesn't bother to look up but instead keep his eyes focuses on the book as he thinks about who L. T. is.  
  
This person _needs_ Harry's help whether they want it or not. They are low and sad. No one, whoever they are, should be suffering like L. T. is. They should be living life to the fullest, enjoying their teen years. The worst thing that crosses in Harry's mind is the fact that many teens don't enjoy their lives and that there are more people suffering from depression. Harry's heart aches and he has the urge to take all those people and hold them close until they are better.  
  
Harry's thoughts are broken by a high pitched voice rising throughout the classroom. He raises his head and wow- Harry's who body freezes as he takes in the sight of the most beautiful boy in front of him. Harry's always know he's bisexual but boys aren't usually what he goes for, but this boy is someone who Harry will totally go for.  
  
He's short, maybe a head shorter than Harry. His thighs are thick of muscle and his black jeans that are rolled up slightly show off his thin, fragile ankles. Harry's eyes run up the boy stopping at his _delicious_ arse that is plum and showing well in those tight jeans. His hands are small, just like his feet. The light purple sweater he is _swimming_ in looks fantastic. The sleeves of it only reach half way down his dainty hands. Now his hair, it's fluffy, golden and long, almost reaching his shoulders, everything in Harry makes him want to reach out and thread his fingers through it.  
  
This boy is talking in a rushes voice to the teacher, facing sideways and Harry can't see his face do to the strands of hair that have fallen forward. Those tiny hands are waving about in hurried actions and by the way his _beautiful_ voice is getting higher and higher Harry can tell he's panicking.  
  
For some reason everything inside of Harry is telling him to get up and help that boy.  
  
He doesn't though; he sits and watches, with his classmates, as the gorgeous boy becomes more and more panicked. He's yelling now about his homework and how he lost something. Harry is _infatuated_ by this boy and he can't even seem to break his gaze, not even for a second. Their teacher places her hands on his shoulder, calming him even though he looks more tense than before.  
  
"Class," She says letting go of the boy and turning to her students. "Louis," she gestures to the boy beside him and that name just _fits_ the boy. Louis. So beautiful. "Has lost his Huck Finn book. So if anyone finds it please return it to him or me." She nods to him and he nods back as he walks out of the room quickly.  
  
Harry spends the rest of the period frozen like a statue as he stares at where the boy once was standing. When the finally bell rings Harry looks down at the boy sitting in front of him. He swallows the lump in his throat, gathers his things and walks out with Louis' book safely inside his bookbag.  
  
*

Harry! My man!" Niall says as Harry walks into lunch the next day. He smiles at Niall as he allows his eyes to search the cafeteria for Louis. As Harry sits down he notices Louis sitting five tables away, not eating but instead fidgeting. He's fixing his shirt, constantly pulling it away from his body as if it's too tight and is showing off his fat.  
  
Harry sighs because he knows exactly what Louis is feeling all thanks to Huck Finn. But Harry doesn't have the balls to go over there and tell this beauty creature that he has his book, he read it and he wants to talk about how Louis isn't anything of those things and how he should stay alive. Harry wants to, before he knew who it was he _really_ wanted too. But now Harry's just scared because he doesn't know _what_ to do or _say_ to him. He’s in this way too deep.  
  
"Why are you starring at Zayn?" Niall says with a mouthful of food.  
  
"What?" Harry says finally taking his eyes off of Louis.  
  
"Zayn. I saw you looking at him. I mean he's pretty hot for a dude." Niall says causally.  
  
"I wasn't looking at him." Harry growls as he looks back at Louis and sees that Zayn is in fact sitting with Louis. Harry wonders if Zayn knows what Harry knows. Louis finally looks up and Harry is a taken back by the stunning blue eyes, sharp check bones and pale pink lips. Harry can't take his eyes of this beauty.  
  
"Oh! You were looking at Tomlinson?" Niall raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Who?" Harry asks just as Liam sits down next to Niall.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" The brown hair boy says as he pulls out his lunch, his always fucking healthy lunch so until Niall who eats anything.  
  
"Harry has an eye for Tomlinson." Niall says through his food. Harry tries to deny it but Liam cuts him off.  
  
"Really? That's great Harry. He's a nice guy." Liam nods happily.  
  
"You know him?" Harry asks partly jealous that Liam knows him and partly angry that Harry is the only one at this table that doesn't know him. Actually he _knows_ Louis better than everyone at this table.  
  
"He was in my math class last year, he's quiet but smart and sweet. I see why you like him."  
  
"I mean- I haven't talked to him yet." Harry states and wonders if he ever can talk to Louis other than saying that he knows he's depressed and suicidal.  
  
"Harry are you nervous?" Niall nearly shouts causing heads close to them turn around.  
  
"Shh, I'm not, it's just I don't really go for boys. I do like them but you know." Harry says waving his hand because they do know; he explained everything when he first told them he was bi. They were so nice about it, hell Niall even offered to set him up with one of his friends but Harry kindly declined.  
  
"Are you going to talk to him though?" Liam asks, obviously pushing Harry into a situation that's completely out of control. "He has a free period next."  
  
"I guess I'll find him then." Harry whispers knowing that he also has a free period.  
  
"Great!" Liam and Niall say ending the conversation and beginning a new one.  
  
*  
  
Harry found Louis not even five minutes into his free period. His sitting on the gym bleachers, the gym is empty due to there not being a gym class this period. Louis in at the top of them all and Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before climbing up the steps. He's loud but Louis doesn't hear him because he has headphones in and the music is blasting. Harry's head is swarming with so much that he can't even concentrate to figure out the song.  
  
Harry makes it to Louis and drops his bag shaking the bleachers and making Louis jump. The taller boy smiles before he sits down next to him. Louis slowly reaches out and removes his headphones.  
  
"Hi." Harry smiles cautiously. Louis doesn't reply he just blinks his blue eyes instead and Harry's wondering if this was a good idea at all. "You're Louis Tomlinson right?" His voice is light but filled with nerves. Louis' expression is filled with his own nerves and that makes Harry feel better that he's not the only one that's nervous.  
  
"Yeah." Louis whispers with his sweet voice.  
  
"Harry Styles." Harry awkwardly puts his hand out for Louis to shake but quickly retreats it because what teenagers do that. Harry doesn't know why he's struggling so much. Is it because of the things he knows about Louis? The boys beauty? Or maybe just because he's not very experienced with guys?  
  
"I know." Louis points to his shirt and Harry looks down at his football shirt and by the breast pocket his _H_. _STYLES_. "Do you need something?" Louis asks shyly and Harry knows it's now or never.  
  
"Actually I have something for you." Harry says and reaches into his bag, pulling out Louis' Huck Finn. The other boys eyes widen bigger than light bulbs and Harry's getting more worried.  
  
"Is that mine?" He says and Harry nods. Louis tried to reach for it but Harry pull his hand back. He needs to talk to Louis because whatever is going on is not okay. "I stool it from English three days ago. I took it home and I opened the front cover and..." Harry's voice trails off as he searchers for his next words. "I just want you to know that everything you wrote is wrong about you."  
  
He looks up at Louis who is pale white and frozen on the spot staring at the book in Harry's hand. Harry doesn't know what to do, he thought he could do this but he can't. He just can't.  
  
"Please say something." Harry says and leans closer to Louis whose eyes look up at Harry's. He licks his pink lips before snatching the book from Harry's grasp.  
  
"You don't know anything about me." Louis growls as he shoves his things into his bookbag and starts off down the bleachers. Harry doesn't move until he realizes that Louis is _running away_ and half way down them already. Harry jumps up and runs after him skipping down two steps at a time. He runs all the time during footie and he has no bookbag until Louis' whose is going to explode.  
  
Harry doesn't know what he's going to say when he catches Louis he thought it would be easy. Ha. Easy to tell someone you don't know that you know their darkest secret. But there's one thing Harry is going to tell him and that Louis is just absolutely gorgeous and that book is lying to him.  
  
Harry jumps onto the squeaky gym floor as Louis turns around, at the halfway line, and looks at Harry with a worried face. Harry pushes himself harder as he runs and when Louis is just about to hit the gym door Harry wraps his arms around his waist and picks the boy up, spinning him so Harry's back is against the door before setting him down.  
  
"Please, please just let me go." Louis begs as pools of tears start to run down his sharp checks. Harry is shocked because he made this beautiful boy cry. Harry doesn't say anything instead he wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him close. Louis' arms are digging into Harry's middle but the taller boy doesn't mind. The blue eyed boy doesn't even fight Harry off of him as he cries into Harry's shirt.  
  
"I know that you aren't going to believe anything I say so I'm just going to offer you a deal." Harry whispers into the boys hair. "I won't tell anyone as long as you come to me whenever you feel like writing in the book again."  
  
Harry smiles when he feels Louis nod against his chest.  
  
*  
  
"And this is my room." Harry says as he pushes the door open walking in with Louis behind him. It's the next day after Harry told Louis he would help him. Harry asked him as Zayn to come join their table now making the three, into five. It's more fun because Louis is just breathtaking and Zayn is hilarious and they fit perfectly with the other three.  
  
Louis hasn't come to Harry about his feeling and Harry doesn't know if he should be worried or not. How does he know Louis isn't thinking about killing himself. That's why Harry invited the smaller boy over, to see if he has in fact been feeling those... _feelings_.  
  
"Nice." Louis says and sits down on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
"Thanks, it's pretty damn boring though." Harry sits down next to Louis who nods his head in agreement. "Anyways Louis I thought we could talk." He turns to Louis who does the same.  
  
"About?" Louis asks with a smile and Harry knows it's going away as soon as the words come out of his mouth.  
  
"Your book." He's frowns as Louis' smile fades off his face.  
  
"Harry it's nothing, I'm okay." Louis looks down and starts to play with his fingers. Harry closes his eyes before placing his hands a top Louis'. The later boy blinks up at him.  
  
"You can tell me anything. I know that you aren't okay, from your book you are far from it." Harry thumbs over Louis' small hands as he leans closer to Louis.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Louis says before he takes a deep breath and looks down at their hands. "I just don't...like myself." He whispers so quietly that Harry's lucky he even heard it.  
  
"Well, for a start, I like you." Harry says with a smile and Louis giggles at him before wiping some of his escaped tears away.  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"You're welcome." Harry let's go of Louis' hands and scoots back on the bed and pats the spot next to him. "Let's watch a movie." He says and Louis nods with tear stains before lying next to Harry, fitting perfectly in his side.  
  
Harry has this feeling about Louis. He's cute and smart and maybe they can be more than friends.  
  
*  
  
It's a week later when Harry realizes that Louis isn't okay, far from it.  
  
Harry and Louis have been growing closer and closer each day. They go home together after Harry's practice and Louis' student council. The other boys are always making comments about how the two boys are glued to each other's hips and it's so true. Harry thinks Louis' pretty awesome, pretty and awesome.  
  
Actually Zayn pulled Harry aside the other day during lunch. The brown eyed boy told Harry that he better be careful with Louis because the younger boy likes him and if Harry hurts him than Zayn will beat the shit out of him. For some reason Harry couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day, maybe it's because Louis likes him and Harry _might_ have a little crush back.  
  
Sometimes when Louis and Harry are hanging out alone Harry would notice Louis excessively itching his wrists. The taller boy hasn't thought anything of it, well until today.  
  
Harry invites Louis over for a movie night. It's Friday and Harry has all the movies picked out, the popcorn made, and his bed set. Harry hears the doorbell ring and with a smile he stomps down the stairs.  
  
"Louis." He chuckles as he opens the door and lets the smaller boy in. Louis smiles at him and walks in slowly. "Are you ready for our movie night?" Harry asks excitedly as they start upstairs.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Louis mumbles out as they enter Harry's bedroom.  
  
"You guess? It's gonna be great I picked out the sickest movies, nothing scary because I know you don't like those but-." Harry cuts himself off as he turns around from his TV to face Louis who is standing in the doorway with a sad look on his face. "Are you alright?" Harry asks and runs towards him, examining the smaller boy with worried eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Harry." Louis growls at him, which takes Harry by surprise and makes him look up from Louis' body.  
  
"Lou-."  
  
"Don't. Can we just- let's just start the movie." Louis says and lying on the bed, Harry follows him with a hurt look but says nothing more.  
  
Halfway through the first movie Harry looks down at Louis' small hands and wonders if it would be weird if he grabbed it. Harry slowly moves him hand closer to Louis and just before he's about to grab his hand he spots a dark spot on the inside of Louis' sleeve. Harry's eyes widen as grabs Louis' hand and sits up quickly.  
  
"Harry-." Louis is cut off as Harry pushes back his sleeve reviling one of the hardest sights Harry has ever looked at.  
  
"I told you to come to me when you felt down." Harry whispers and lets one of his fingers hover over the cuts. They are horrible, some are sideways and some diagonal. Scattered across his thin arms, some slashes thin and quick while others are deep and long. Small spots of blood and dry blood still lie on the cuts. There is a lot too, maybe ten or so but Harry doesn't miss the old scars underneath and those ones, Harry doesn't even want to know how many of those ones are there.  
  
"I-I-." Louis tries to speak but is chocking on his own words as Harry lift up his other sleeve to find just as many scars, new and old. Harry can't help himself from pulling the boy up and towards the bathroom. Louis is crying silently as Harry sits him on the toilet. Harry is speechless, his words long gone as his actions take his place. He doesn't even know _what_ he'll say to Louis, not much he can right now.  
  
Harry falls to his knees in front of Louis as he grabs a clean wash cloth and wets it. He doesn't look up at the crying boy as he starts to clean the cuts. Louis winces every time Harry puts it to his skin but the taller boy does nothing but cleans them off. After wiping the blood of his arms Harry grabs a bottle of Neosporin and gently taps some on to each scar. Once he finishes with that, Louis still silently bawling in front of him he grabs some gaze and wraps it around all of Louis' forearms.  
  
Finally Harry looks up at Louis to see just how much pain and embarrassed is on Louis' face. Harry still doesn't know what to say so he does the first thing that comes to mind. He kisses the scars. Starting from Louis' wrist and moving upward he leaves tiny delicate kisses across the gaze. After he does the right arm he does the left. When he's all finished he looks up at Louis who isn't crying as hard and he has a tiny smile on his face.  
  
Harry smiles back and let's him body take over completely. He really likes Louis, he's pretty and smart and funny and has the cutest little giggle and he doesn't deserve to feel the way he feels.  
  
So Harry kisses him.  
  
Louis is surprised, it's probably the last thing he expected at this moment, he doesn't kiss Harry back until a few second have past. Harry smiles against his mouth as he feels Louis' lips start to slowly move. His lips are thin and small but Harry can't help but love the feeling. There's small sparks and Harry feels like his lips are going to tingle for days after (they do). When they pull apart Harry keeps their faces close. Louis is beautiful, even more this close up.  
  
"Why?" Harry asks and runs one of his thumbs over Louis' gaze covered arm.  
  
"I just- I feel alone and unwanted."  
  
"Nonsense. You're with me and I want you here." Harry says gaining some confidence that made he can actually TALK and help Louis, way better than just saying he's there for him.  
  
"Yeah but then I get these thoughts about why no one wants me and why I'm alone." Louis whispers quietly. "I realize that I'm too fat, too ugly, too gay, too stupid and too annoying. That's when I get the..." Louis trails off but Harry knows that's when Louis gets his razor.  
  
"Babe, I wish you could hear my thoughts because I think about you all day and you know what I'm thinking about?" Harry asks making Louis blush slightly while small tears run down his face. "I think about how much I like hanging out with you and when we aren't I look forward to our next time together." Harry takes Louis' hands in his own; he starts to rub his thumb against Louis hand.  
  
"Then I think about how thin and small you are, fitting perfectly with my taller self. Sometimes I forget where I am and let my thoughts of your beauty body and skin and face and everything else, because you're _stunning_." Louis blushes violently and brushes away a few of his tears as Harry smiles gently at him before continuing.  
  
"I wonder if you would ever go out with me and how well be the first gay couple in school, being completely awesome." Louis giggles at Harry, his blue eyes smiling slightly. "When we do our homework together and you go to the bathroom I copy your work because you know what you're doing and I honestly have no clue, but I don't ask because I don't wanna slow you down. And one of the best things about you is how, no matter what crazy mood you get in, you still manage to make me smile and laugh." Harry scoots closer to Louis.  
  
"I know that you aren't happy as yourself but I fucking like you as you and I think you should stay that way. I know earlier i wasn't too good at talking about your feeling but now I wanna hear everything my boyfriend is going through."  
  
"Boyfriend?!" Louis chokes out.  
  
"If you want." Harry asks with a small smile. Louis nods his head at him and leans in, gently pecking Harry on the lips. "One last thing, you have to promise me that you will try to stop cutting."  
  
"I promise to try and stop cutting." Louis says.  
  
"Good. Now let's finish our movie marathon boyfriend." Harry stands up pulling Louis with him.  
  
They don't let go of each other's hands until Louis has to go home, but not without a small kiss to the cheek.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Harry?" Louis asks from his boyfriends bedroom doorway.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry hums in response as he chews on his pencil as he stares down at the impossible physics problem in front of him.  
  
"I'm two weeks clean." Louis whisper and Harry nearly falls twice as he jumps off the bed and runs over to Louis. He picks the smaller boy up by the waist and spins him around. "Harry." Louis laughs. "Put me down." Harry laughs too and let's Louis slide down his arms until they are face to face, Louis' tiptoes pressing into Harry's feet as Harry still holds him tightly from behind.  
  
"I'm so proud." Harry says and kisses Louis deeply. It's been hard for them, too hard. The first month Harry tried to get Louis too stop and had to physically rip the blade from Louis' bloody hands.  
  
One time Harry was fighting Louis for it and when Harry let go Louis accidentally cut Harry's shoulder. Louis cried and apologizes for the rest of the week, he also begged Harry to forgive him even though Harry had already done just that the second it happened.  
  
After that incident Louis went to Harry whenever he had the urge to cut instead of calling Harry from the already bloody bathroom. Harry was proud of Louis and rewarded him with love, kisses and a movie night. That what Louis got every time he didn't cut when he wanted too.  
  
Sometimes though he would come to Harry and they would talk but as soon as Louis got home all the bad thoughts filled his head and he didn't even call Harry until his arms where bloody and scarred.  
  
But now things are better, Louis is more focused on the positive things in life, especially Harry, than the horrible thoughts in his head.  
  
"God, Louis I love you." Harry blurts out after they break their kiss. Both the boys eyes widen in panic but it's all over as quickly as it started by Louis' reply.  
  
"I love you too Harry." He whispers before attaching their lips again.  
  
Later that night when they are watching their third movie Harry watches as Louis reaches into his bookbag and pulls out a book.  
  
"Babe why do you still have that? We gave those back weeks ago." Harry points at the book with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I stole it back." Louis admits with shame.  
  
"Why babe?" Harry asks and rubs his hand up Louis' arm. The smaller boy takes a deep breath before he answers.  
  
"I want to burn it."  
  
And so they do. Harry and Louis go into the woods behind Harry's house and Harry builds a small fire. They stand around it with the only sound of the cracking sticks and leafs.  
  
"I love you." Harry says and squeezes Louis' hand.  
  
"I love you too." Louis whispers as he tosses the book into the flames. They wait until the book is fully gone until they return home.  
  
*  
  
"Listen Harry, thank you." Zayn says as the two boys walk back to their lunch table.  
  
"For what Z?" Harry asks.  
  
"For not hurting Louis, for making him better." Zayn says and Harry stops as the boys turn to each other.  
  
"Don't thank me Zayn. I just fell for him and I knew I needed to save him." Harry smiles and Zayn smiles back before they continue their way back to the table. Harry sits down next to Louis as the smaller boy smiles at him and takes the cookie from Harry's try, he doesn't mind instead he just smiles at Louis and falls even more for the boy.  
  
*  
  
On graduation day Harry couldn't be prouder. Louis has come so far and yeah sometimes he gets in his super depressed states but he doesn't cut he just calls Harry and listens to the green eyed boys words.  
  
"Time for uni!" Louis shouts with a giggle as he and Harry run out of the building, hand and hand, with their cap and gown on.  
  
"Time for even more perfect time together." Harry points out, they are going to the same uni and even managed to get the same dorm, needless to say Harry and Louis are exited.  
  
"Yes." Louis says and they slow down to a stop and turn to each other. "I love you." Louis breaths out.  
  
"I love you more." Harry whispers before leaning down and connecting their lips.  
  
So yeah, sometimes opening that book from English class might just change your whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think????


End file.
